


Cracked Existence

by hirusen



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Explicit Language, Fist Fights, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, Gore, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hugs, Identity Switching, Injury, Insomnia, Interrogation, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Police, Police Procedural, Shooting Guns, Shooting Range, Sparring, Supernatural Elements, Triggers, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: The team find something out about the Detective that causes some...complications.
Relationships: Male Detective/Adam du Mortain, Original Male Character(s) & Unit Bravo
Kudos: 7





	Cracked Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little idea I had; story isn't not canonical to my personal detective.

The police station was quiet as Virgil worked, fingers busily typing away on the keyboard. Douglas decided that he wasn't going to work today, making Tina man the front desk until one of the voluntaries show up to replace her so she can go on patrol. His phone rang, causing him to jump in surprise, having been so absorbed in his work, quickly swiping to accept the call without looking at who was even calling him in the middle of the day. "Detective Sanders." _"Detective, it's Adam." Oh no._ It was never a good sign when Adam called before their normally scheduled meetings. "What happened?" _"We aren't sure. The incident was very clearly caused by supernaturals, but that's all we can tell. Agent Sanders was hoping that you'd see something we missed."_

Virgil hummed, sending the report he had been typing up before reached into a drawer of his desk to grab his gun and pepper spray. "And where is it?" _"In the city."_ Virgil paused in gathering his coat. "We haven't recieved a call to help; what do you expect me to do? I have no jurisdiction over a crime that happened outside of Wayhaven." _"The city police haven't been notified at all about this incident."_ "You mean a supernatural contacted the Agency first? That's serious." In all of the missions and cases they've done together, Unit Bravo as never had to deal with a case that was directly called in to the Agency itself; even that was a very rare thing that happened, since the Agency normally finds out about these kinds of things after they've happened, usually after the local authorities have been notified.

_"One of us could come pick you up, if you'd like?"_ "That would be wonderful. I'll be outside in about...8 minutes?" _"Alright. I'll debrief you about everything once you arrive."_ And then Adam hung up. Virgil quickly finished putting his coat on before leaving his office. "Where are you heading to?" Tina asked, her brow cocked in confusion; it was too early for Virgil's usual dip out of the station to sneak over to the bakery. "I got called; it's an urgent situation in the city." Tina both perked up and frowned in concern at the words. "But we haven't recieved a call to aid them." "It was the team who called." Tina stiffened a little despite the eager expression she now wore. "So it's a supernatural case?" A long while back, Tina had been figuring out that supernaturals were real and Virgil didn't bother to stop her; in all fairness, it was nice to have a neutral party to talk about these things with--she knew about the supernatural, but she wasn't dealing with the Agency like Virgil was.

"It is, but the team can't figure out what happened, which is why my mother suggested that they get in touch with me to help." Tina hummed and offered Virgil a supportive smile. "I wish you luck!" Sanders chuckled with a grin before he headed out of the station, quickly finding Mason leaning against a truck, a small smile on his lips when their eyes met. "Hey, Virg. Ready?" "Yep." A moment later he was scooped up into the vampire's arms and then the world was a blur.

* * *

Nate offered a solemn smile when Mason set Virgil on his feet. It wasn't a good look to be greeted with. "There you are." Adam's voice cut through the instantly suffocating tension after he arrived, his large hand pressing against Virgil's shoulder's blades and guided him a little away from the others. "So what do we know?" "Two males and a female were killed. We've already moved the bodies to be...reconstructed." Adam didn't blame Virgil for feeling ill as his face blanched for a moment. "Some kind of old or powerful magic is in the area where the incident occurred, but we still can't determine whom the magic belongs to." Virgil nodded, taking it all in. "...How did Mason react to the scene?" "Recoiled from how strong the magic was; it's masking too much for him to read anything about the victims; Nate couldn't even go near the site for a while because of how much and fresh the blood was."

Oh, that really wasn't good. "Well, no point in trying to ready even more than I have; if Nate couldn't be there when you first arrived, I'm not gonna like it no matter how much I know about it." Adam sighed deeply, a sorrowful expression in his icy green eyes. The duo headed towards the scene, Felix quickly giving Virgil's shoulder a squeeze before they got to it, and it took everything Virgil had to not hurl. It was a literal bloodbath, just...every visible inch of the dead end of the alleyway was just **covered** in blood. "I have seen some shit, but... Fuck." Adam had ducked away from his side for a moment, retrieving a pair of spare boots that he had bought the detective so he didn't have to ruin his own shoes when scenes like this happened.

Slipping the boots on, Virgil made his way into the blood-caked alleyway, his eyes scanning the crime scene. "A supernatural's healing factory would regenerate blood quickly enough that they couldn't bleed to death easily, right?" "Correct; it's harder to achieve, but with enough DMB it is possible for a supernatural to bleed out despite their healing ability." "...Then it might be more than three bodies you recovered; there's too much blood for it to have belonged to only three individuals, supernatural or not." Especially since Virg can see that the blood splatter reached nearly to the top of the alleyway. Adam's frown deepened at the news.

"...There's scorch marks on the walls, but not at the end." Virgil stated as he ghosted a hand over the marks, careful to not get the blood onto his skin. "The fight would've happened around this section." He turned to Adam then, his own frown forming on his face as he saw how hunched and tense the Commanding Agent's shoulders had become. "You alright?" "...No. But with cases like these..." Virgil sighed. "I know; one of you have to be with me in case there's Trappers in the area." At least they don't fight about that anymore. There's a lot of things that they don't fight about anymore.

After a few more minutes of looking over the area, Virgil couldn't get anything more from the scene, and he and Adam rejoined the team (switching his own shoes back on before doing so); Mason's hand was instantly rubbing across his shoulders once he was back. "So it's most likely multiple magic users instead of just one like we originally theorized?" "It seems that way." Nate and Virgil conversed, Adam lost in his own thought while Felix seemed to have been pretty shaken by what was in the alleyway, the team's human quickly beckoning Felix to him and hugged him tight.

"How the hell can someone do something like that?" He muttered into Virgil's shoulder, but Sanders didn't have an answer. And of course, since life is never easy, the group were jolted to attention when metal slamming into brick rang out behind them. "Trappers. Shit." Mason growled as he pushed Virgil behind him, Adam joining in creating a shield between Virgil and the Trappers. However, the normal shot of adrenaline that wafts from Virgil every time Trappers try to ambush them wasn't there. Instead, all of the vampires turned to see that Virgil... "Virgil?"

His eyes were unfocused, like he forgot about the entire world around him, and then he looked confused. He glanced down at his clothes, arms spread a little as he did, before looking up at the group of Trappers. And then the weirdest thing happened.

Virgil smirked.

It wasn't the playful smirk he throws Adam when he's flirting with him; it wasn't the knowing smirk that he and Mason share from time to time. No, this was a cocky smirk, a smirk they've seen Virgil wear before when he's confidence is through the damn roof. His grey eyes were slightly hooded as well as that smirk grew, his head tilting to the side a bit, one of his thumbs hooking into the edge of a pocket, one of his legs bending up a little to stand...well, kinda like how Mason does to be honest. "Well shit. I didn't think I'd come out to play."

What the fuck was that tone of voice? It was sultry and slightly deeper than Virgil's normal voice. What was this? The confused vampires watched on as Virgil strode a little past their protection, Adam's hand institutionally grasping Virgil's arm when he was nearly out of his reach. He leaned back a little and his smirk grew a little bit. "Relax, Adam, it'll be fine." He easily slipped out of the man's grasp, Unit Bravo standing in stunned silence and just watched as Virgil walked up to the group of Trappers. "Coming willingly, huh?" "Mmm... Nah."

And to everyone's surprise, Virgil threw a hard right hook, the sound on teeth clicking against concrete practically drowned out by the sudden coughing fit the Trapper he punched went into, bend over with a hand over his mouth and throat. A few moments later, the coughing stopped and when the man pulled back his hand, there was blood and more teeth on it. His body barely started to shake from fear before Virg landed another swift punch to the man's temple, knocking him out cold; the others in his group were quickly dispatched by Virgil, but that's what had them all stunned.

Yes, if push came to shove, Virg could handle himself in a fight, but that man was a technology expert; he didn't take any real opportunities to train his combat skills more, so how was he able to knock someone out with a single punch? How was he able to knock out so many teeth in one punch?

After the last man hit the ground, he returned to his earlier casual stance, that smirk still on his lips. "See? I told you it'd be fine." "...What the fuck was that?" Mason demanded and Virgil looked confused for a moment. "What do you mean, Mason? I knocked out those guys before anything could happen." "Ok, fine, sure. But what the hell is **_this_**?" He questioned, sharply gesturing to Virgil himself. Said man cocked a brow, still confused, before something clicked in his head. "...Oh shit. He didn't tell any of you, did he? Dammit, Virg, make your life easier, will ya?"

"Tell us what? Virgil, what's going on?" Nate asked and the human sighed, rubbing the back of his head for a moment with his free hand. "Virgil...isn't here." "...What?" Adam growled and whoever was before them sighed. "See, this is why I tell you to mention this shit, Virgil." The man muttered to himself before straightening up a little bit. "Virgil has D.I.D.. Stands for Dissociative Identity Disorder." He targeted that second part towards Felix. "Virgil is the main personality, or host if you wanna call it that." "And...who are you?" Nate asked and the man smirked again. "I'm V. I'm one of Virg's protectors."

"...Is he aware of what's happening right now?" V glanced up for a moment before shaking his head. "Not right now; I got pulled closer to the front after he saw that bloodbath back there, but I fronted when the Trappers appeared as you all saw." "What do you do, exactly?" "In the system, or Virg's life? Because, _amor meam_ , those are two different things." Adam's brows pinched together at the pet name, and was very desperately trying to not hear the soft giggle that came from Nate after being called that. "In the system, for now." Nate stated and V nodded his head. "My job is to protect Virgil from trauma; protectors, like myself, usually appear after a traumatic event, typically during the main's childhood." They know that Virgil's father died when he was 2, and that he had a criminal lifestyle before the police caught him, but... What on earth happened to have Virgil develop D.I.D.?

**Author's Note:**

> Latin according to Google  
> amor meam = soul love


End file.
